


Scarf

by Shimapan



Category: Persona Series, Persona | Revelations Persona
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 04:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1181625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shimapan/pseuds/Shimapan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuka, Yukino, and a scarf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scarf

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr as a response to a drabble prompt.

"Hey, Yuki!," Yuka smiled as she hurried over to Yukino.

They were both on their way to school, and it looked like they'd gotten a chance to run into each other.

"Oh, Yuka. Good morning!," Yukino returned her smile with a tired smile of her own.

"It's like sooo cold, isn't it?," Yuka kept smiling even as she grabbed Yukino's scarf and started putting the end of it around her own neck.

"Uh, Yuka - ?," Yukino could only stare at her questioningly. Yuka had always been one to do whatever she wanted, but this was strange, even for her.

"I saw this on a drama and I thought it was just so cute, that I was like 'I totally wanna try that!'," Yuka giggled as she spoke and finally got just enough of the scarf around her neck.

Of course, to keep it from slipping off, she had to stay close to Yukino. Their arms were touching just a little.

"It's cute, right? Two friends sharing a scarf like this when it's cold...," she left out the part where the people that had done this had been a couple, but it was for the best that she didn't say that to Yukino. She was sure that if she did, Yukino would get really embarrassed.

Yukino was already blushing a little and Yuka hadn't even really done anything! Yuka looked up at Yukino and forced herself not to laugh a little. She was flustered and was almost pouting while she tried to figure out how to react to Yuka's sudden affection. Yuki was just too cute!

"Yuka...You're right, it is cute," Yukino's smile returned as she found her confidence again.

It really was a cold day. So much so, that Yuka didn't bother breaking the silence between them as they walked to school. The silence was just as comfortable as the warm scarf being shared between them.


End file.
